(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alpine rescue alert assembly used on a transportation vehicle and particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a rescue alert assembly mounted on a pair of handles attached to the front of a toboggan used in carrying an injured skier.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,066 to Weir et al. a rescue unit is disclosed. The rescue unit is attached to skis and pulled by a snow mobile. The rescue unit is shown with an antenna and antenna light powered by a battery. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,116 to Knight, Jr. a rescue toboggan is described. A light is mounted on a nose section of the toboggan. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,026 to Jesse and U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,176 to Hendrickson two different types of rescue toboggans and sleds are illustrated.
None of the above mentioned patents disclosed the combination of structure, function and advantages making up the unique alpine rescue alert assembly described herein. The rescue alert assembly adapted for mounting on the handles of a toboggan and operated by a ski patrol member.